Naruto: Hinote Nendaiki Blazing ChroniclesPart 1
by andychan57
Summary: “Hey, everyone wonders what happens when the Naruto Series end. I mean, what really does happen to the Akatsuki and Naruto. What do you think? Everyone can keep on guessing, but never really know until Naruto Shippuden ends. Well, for all those sorry fans


Naruto:

Hinote Nendaiki

(Blazing Chronicles)

Written by Andy Chan

"**Heh, everyone wonders what happens when the Naruto Series end. I mean, what really does happen to the Akatsuki and Naruto. What do you think? Everyone can keep on guessing, but never really know until Naruto Shippuden ends. Well, for all those sorry fans, here's something to satisfy your hunger for more. I proudly present "Naruto: Hinote Nendaiki" (a.k.a. "Naruto: Blazing Chronicles" to continue the legacy of Naruto's achievements."' **

**Andy Chan**

Episode 1: Naruto Returns

Chapter 1: A Rainy Death

I dragged along the side of the soaked road, I had to keep going. Almost, there… If you were in my position you would probably be struggling as well. If you weren't struggling, then you're probably an inhuman being. I tilted my head up to look at the path. I should have just kept my head down and save my strength because it didn't make much of a difference anyway. It was raining so hard I couldn't even make out what was in front of me, even if a person was standing in front of me! Damn, I hate this weather! I must have a cold or worst by now. Struggling to stay conscious, I swayed side to side to prevent myself from falling down, clutching my right arm more tightly in hope to stop the extreme flow of blood running down the side of my arm. Suddenly the thought came to me, "Naruto, for the first time in your life, your going to die with no one to help you get through it."

"It's hopeless," he thought to myself as he stopped walking and stared into the deep gray sky, although he couldn't see much due to the extreme rain and lightning. The thunder was pounding in my ear, the rain blinding me in coldness and worsening my wounds. I was about to give up until all of a sudden, strangely, Sasuke appeared in my head. Unlike the rival, selfish Sasuke I knew, this Sasuke was still the Sasuke I knew, but somehow…well, different I suppose. He smiled at me with his half smile, and raised one of his eyebrows. "How're your doing?"

"What to you think?!" I shouted infuriated into the blank sky inside my head.

"Not so well I see," Sasuke said shrugging one of his shoulders causally.

"Yeah, thanks for your observation. Now leave me in peace so that I can wither away in this drenched storm!" he shouted without thinking.

"What'd you do with the real Naruto, huh?" Sasuke asked making an extremely quick motion, grabbing my cloak.

"I don't know what the hell you're…"

"The real Naruto just wouldn't just give up without a fight!" Sasuke shouted pressing his face near Naruto's face. Anger boiled inside of him like a beast hungry to be let out of his cage.

"I've fought enough Sasuke!" Naruto shouted in return as he pushed off Sasuke. "We're old enough already to know what to do! I'm sick of my life ending up like this!" Slamming his fists on the floor as he fell down to the floor. Sasuke also fell silent as Naruto drew a silent tantrum.

"Do you think Sakura would approve of this?" Sasuke asked quietly. My heart stopped bounding for a moment. It felt like a knife was being slowly stabbed into my heart. It was so painful, too painful. I was on the edge of losing all hope in my pathetic life.

"Well, do you think Sakura would approve of this, eh? Do you think…"

"Okay, okay! Just stop please!" I screamed into the empty sky. I could feel tears running down my eyes. The pain of the memory was too great to endure any longer. Why? Why now? Of all times, why now? I clutched my left chest plate where my heart resides. I shut my eyes as hard as I could to make the pain go away as much as possible. But instead it made it worst, memories flooded me.

"Heh, Sakura-chan," I said nervously, twitching my fingers.

"What is it now Naruto?" she asked, her hands on her hips. I must admit, the more she grows up, the more pretty she gets.

"Um…well, you see…I was wondering…um, well."

"Come on, spit it out!" Sakura said sternly as she waited.

"Well, do you…I mean…do you want to go out to the Konoha Annual Festival with me?" I asked saying the last part unusually fast and almost shouting it to her. She looked shocked at the question. Damn, I should have known she would react like this. My heart felt like it was going to rip out of my chest. Shoot, I shouldn't have asked!

"Damn, I'm stupid!" I mentally whipped myself.

"Um…" Sakura started and did a little cough. "Um…well, I…" You could see her cheeks blushing. "S…sure I guess," she said extremely softly and quietly.

"Whoopee!" I shouted as I jumped into the air. I can't believe that I'm actually going on a date with Sakura.

"Naruto," she said sternly, still blushing, as she glanced a look around to see if anyone was watching. "Act more mature."

"You'd wish!" I shouted as I embraced her in a hug. She seemed shocked, but trust me, I was more shocked than she was. My body just moved by its own.

The memory disappeared as it was replaced by another memory, a horrid memory I wish I would never see or experience again.

"N.n..aruto…" Sakura whispered in great pain.

"Yes, what is it," Naruto asked, tears streaming out of his eyes as he pressed his face closing to listen to Sakura's last dying words.

"Na..ru…to, I…I."

"Yes, what is it?"

"I..I…love…y..ou," Sakura gasped in short breaths. She stroked Naruto on the cheeks softly.

"I love you too," he answered, pushing back his tears.

"Live on…N..n….ar..u…to." And that was that. She closed her eyes and smiled, then passed on to the next life. I couldn't take it anymore. I pressed my eyes opened again to be blinded and struck once again by the harsh rain.

"Naruto, look in front of you," Sasuke's voice still sounded in my head. I struggled to tilt my head up, but once I did I was amazed. In front of me was the gates to the Konoha village.

"Home Naruto, go to Konoha! Let us see what the boy-to-be-Hokage's made of! Let me see you take a few strides! Is it too much for you Naruto?! Are you really just a scardy-cat?!" Sasuke shouted above the roar of the rain. Inside of me my determination rose greatly and I started of sprinting towards Konoha. Sasuke was right, I've lost myself ever since Sakura's been gone, and the Kyubi's been taken. Fight, you MUST FIGHT! Those few words roared inside my head as I took the last of my will power and strength to make the last half a mile.

"My friends have not failed me, so neither WILL I!!" I shouted as I ran full speed ahead. Shikamaru, Kiba, Hinata, Old Granny, Temari, Gara, Ten-Ten, Konkuro, Neji, Kakashi, Chouji, Raidou, Ino, Shino, Lee, Sasuke, Pervey Sage, Sakura, even Sai dammit! I'LL MAKE BACK HOME!!! Raged of determination filled inside of me, the familiar feeling I had when I was young. The Sasuke inside me smiled happily. Then Sakura came into my head as well. She smiled happily as well, tilting her head to a side and putting a thumbs up. After Sakura all my other friends started filling my head as well. I smiled to myself despite the coldness and blood running down my mouth. I looked up ahead, the gate looming dangerously close. Even in times like these my friends are still with me. I WILL NOT FAIL THEM!!!!

It felt like eternity before I rushed past the gates, but as I did my vision blurred for a second then for a longer time. At that time I could feel my consciousness slipping away. Gradually, then faster, and faster. I smiled again to myself. Heh, at least I made it to Konoha in one piece, although I would have preferred to see my friends one last time before I pass away. Oh, well, one guy can't have everything. My body has reached beyond its limit already. In fact it was begging for death to come and end its pain. I guess that's not so bad. Death. The one word that rang inside my head like a bell.

"Naruto? Naruto-kun!" Hinata screamed as she ran towards me.

"Naruto, where?" Shikamaru came running into the scene. "Oh my gosh, it is Naruto. Chouji, quickly catch him!"

"Yes." And I felt large pads cushion my fall to the ground.

"It's my friends," I thought happily to myself. "Well, I got my wish. I could now die in piece." But before I passed out, I could hear their voices growing, barely reaching me in my current state.

"Naruto-kun!"

"Naruto, hang on!"

"Naruto, if you let go I swear I will rip your body to shreds at your funeral." After hearing these words I smiled even larger. They never seize to make my laugh. What an honor it is, to call these my friends. Even better, my best friends that would follow me to the ends of the earth. I closed my eyes for the last time, and took my last breathe…

…of the moment.

Chapter 2: Embrace

"Naruto, are you awake?"

"Wha…" I asked sluggishly as I struggled to sit up on my bed.

"Finally, you seriously owe me. Do you know how long I had to wait in the hospital for you to wake up?!" Ino asked exasperated.

"Um, sorry," I said regaining my consciousness of my surroundings.

"Yeah, you better get sorry. You're lucky to be alive in the first place. It's a good thing that Hinata was there anyways."

"Oh, yeah. Where is Hinata?"

"Outside, why?"

"Oh, nothing," I said in a mutter.

"Don't worry, I'll call her in," Ino said as she got up from the bedside and walked towards the door. She opened up the door, stepped out, and shut it behind her quite loudly. A few moments later the door reopened and Hinata shyly stepped in.

"Um, hi Naruto-kun," Hinata said blushing.

"Yeah, hi." Hinata stepped over the Naruto's bedside. "Thanks for saving me."

"No problem," she said smiling shyly.

"Come over here."

"Okay." Hinata leaned closer to Naruto. "What is it?" Quickly he planted a kiss on Hinata's lips. Hinata stepped back in shock, and nearly fainted at the spot. She touched her lips where Naruto kissed her, and blushed a brilliant violet and red color.

"Naruto-kun, I thought that no one was supposed to know that we're going out," she said sternly and shyly at the same time.

"I couldn't resist since I may not see that pretty face again." And I grinned at her. "Don't worry, everything's going to be okay." I put up a thumbs up at her and grinned even wider. Hinata shyly smiled as well.

"So tell me what's been going on at Konoha since I've been away?" I asked as I laid my arms across the back of my head.

"Nothing much."

"How's Granny Tsunade been doing?"

"Same as usual I suppose. Oh, but there is one change."

"What's that?"

"Ichimaru Ramen shop closed," she said almost in a quiet whisper.

"WHAT?!" Naruto yelled jumping up on top of his bed.

"Excuse me, what do you think you're doing?" a nurse asked perplexed at Naruto's behavior. "This is a hospital young man. It would do good to show your manners."

"Um, sorry," Naruto replied as he sank back into his bed. "How could this happen?!" he whispered quite loudly to Hinata.

"Well, I don't really know."

"What kind of shop is there now?" Naruto asked gritting his teeth.

"A ramen shop," Hinata said very quietly.

"I swear I am going to get a blow torch and…"

"They opened a Ichimaru Deluxe Ramen Shop instead, which is larger," Hinata said bursting into giggles. Naruto opened and closed his mouth without a sound coming from his lips.

"Oh," he finally said. Hinata covered her mouth still giggling. "Heh, you don't have to laugh at me, I just thought that…it's not that funny." Hinata changed from a giggle to a laugh then quickly realizing what she did, she covered back up her mouth.

"Come, on. Let's get out of this dump, and take a visit to Ichimaru 'Deluxe' Ramen shop," Naruto said happily at the same time grumpily. He threw off the sheets and put back on his orange, jet black, with blood red side strips running down his arm sleeves, jacket.

"B..but Naruto-kun, you're not allowed out of the hospital," Hinata squeaked. Naruto paused and looked at Hinata straight in the eye.

"Hinata, do I honestly look like a guy who can just seat in a hospital for long," Naruto asked, his eyebrows raised.

Hinata looked down at her feet in embarrassment and quietly said, "No."

"There, you see," Naruto stated plainly. "If I'm to get out of the hospital, this would be the best time." And he grinned widely. Hinata gave a small smile as well.

"Well, come on. The day isn't going to wait for us!" Naruto exclaimed as he jumped off his bed. He grabbed Hinata's hand and rushed towards the door.

Hinata could feel her face getting hot as she gripped Naruto's hand hard, struggling to pull him to a halt.

"What is it, Hinata?" Naruto asked questionly.

"Well, shouldn't you sign out of the hospital at least?"

"Nope," and with that said, Naruto pulled Hinata and him out through the doorway and into the hall.

Hinata could not resist Naruto's brute strength and allowed him to pull her to Ichimaru.

"Where do you think you're going?" a nurse asked, hands on her hips.

All of a sudden the nurse vaguely reminded her of Sakura.

"No," he thought to himself. "I got to think of something else. Hinata, that's it. I'll think about Hinata."

"You're not allowed out of your bed yet, Naruto-kun," she said sternly.

"Yeah, about that." Naruto took a deep sigh and finally said, "Miss, I'm very sorry for this."

"Wha…" the nurse began. Hinata did a little gasp, clutched Naruto's arm tighter, and buried her face into Naruto's jacket. Naruto closed his eyes and formed three hands signs so fast you could barely count the time it took for him to finish. He opened his eyes very fast, and at that moment the nurse stared straight into his eyes. Slowly the nurse started losing her footing and collapsed unconscious. Naruto quickly placed his arms in front of him to prevent the nurse from falling on the floor.

"Naruto, w…what di…did you do?" Hinata squeaked obviously in fright.

"Don't worry, all I did was make her sleep," Naruto said as he laid her on a patient bed tray, pressed to the side of the hallway.

"You know a sleeping justu?" Hinata said slowly.

"Yeah, why?"

"Naruto's grown a lot the time he's been away," she thought to herself quietly.

"Come, on. It's useless spending anymore time here." He dragged her off out through the front doors.

"Thank you for spending time at…" a nurse at the front table said before the door slammed behind us. Blam! Lightning stuck very close towards the hospital before disappearing into the gray, lifeless sky.

"Damn, it's still raining," Naruto sighed as he peered into the sky. The memories on the road dying, hit me like a car being rammed against someone. "I hate the rain now."

"Come, on Naruto-kun. You're getting wet," she said as she struggled to pull Naruto towards the Ichimaru shop.

"Um, oh yeah, alright," Naruto said dazedly.

"Do you think he's still alive?"

"Yes."

"What makes you think that? He was already on the verge of dying after he I took care of him."

"He's stronger than you think, Matsumo."

"He's a weakling. If all Konoha people are like that than this is a waste of time."

"Don't forget why we need to get to Konoha."

"Sure, sure whatever. What'cha think, Sasuke?"

"He's an idiot and moronic fool," he said emotionlessly looking away to a side."

"Shall we?"

"Yes, we shall." The three shadows on top of the Konoha mountain, where the statues of the Hokages reside, quickly disappeared into the gray sky.

Naruto quickly looked towards the Hokage statues.

"What is it Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked softly. Naruto continued to stare at the statues. Strange, I just had the lightest feeling of the presence of Sasuke. But that's impossible, Sasuke died two years ago with the fight of the Akatsuki. How could this be?

"Naruto-kun, are you okay?"

"Um," Naruto nodded and started walking away slowly at first then speed up with Hinata.

"Welcome back sensei."

"Thanks Guraiku. How are things?"

"Great," Guraiku replied enthusiastically as he returned his attention to a huge screen ran by some type of computer. Sasuke leaned back on the stone walls while the man called Matsumo plotted himself down on a couch.

"How, can you be sitting at a time like this?" Guraiku asked turning his head towards Matsumo.

"Why don't you continue typing and butt out of other people's lives!" Matsumo shouted.

"Oh, I sure will, mister wise guy," Guraiku said acting frightened. Matsumo stood up quickly and faced Guraiku.

"You want a piece of me, huh?" Matsumo asked grabbing Guraiku's collar roughly.

"I sure do!" And Guraiku pushed Matsumo off of him. Matsumo cursed, and began a justu.

"Stop it! You're driving me nuts!" a girl shouted as she stepped into the bleak rocky room. Both men stopped what they were doing to face her.

"Hmph," Sasuke smirked. "You guys are seriously too noisy." Both men stared at him coldly.

"Well, Guraiku. It seems like Nei as saved you this time," Matsumo said smirking.

"I wouldn't be the one talking. You're just saying this stuff because you knew from the start that you would have been beaten up so badly that you couldn't even remember you own name," Guraiku sneered and turned back to the super computer. Matsumo clenched his fist and raised it in the air, but stopped when he saw Nei stare at him maliciously. Slowly he placed his fist back down, keeping it clenched tightly.

"What a waste of time," Sasuke said as walked to another room.

"I really hate that kid sometimes," Matsumo sighed.

"Well, I agree with Sasuke. All you guys are doing is wasting your time arguing while you guys can be doing better and more proficient stuff!" Nei shouted and stormed off to the room Sasuke entered in.

"For such a young girl, she really has a temper," Matsumo whistled.

"Yeah, that I can agree," Guraiku nodded.

"I heard that!"

"Oh, crap," Matsumo jumped up and started running to another room.

"Matsumo, get your ass over here!!" Nei shouted storming out at Matsumo.

"It's not my fault! Guraiku gave me the idea!"

"Yeah, right."

"Ow! That was my pressure point. Heh, heh, what'd you think your doing?! Ow!" Matsumo voiced echoed around the rooms.

"Women, they're such a pain," Guraiku sighed while typing furiously.

"Okay, after I'm done with Matsumo, you're next!" Nei yelled.

"Shit, I'd better run for it. No even better, I'll find the sensei," Guraiku said slowly creeping away from the super computer. "Wait, he'll kill me if he finds out I'm not doing my work. Dammit, what should I do?!"

To Be Continued…

Want to read the whole, well almost whole, book?

To bad, you'll just have to wait..

If you go anywhere and see the username Takashi57… or Takame57… something that's me.

I'll be updating.

Hope you enjoy!


End file.
